Ranosga
|ailments = |weaknesses = (Ice Armour)|creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Ranosga are terrible Brute Wyverns with the uncanny ability to freeze its own claws to use as fists. Uniquely, it is one of few Brute Wyverns to possess fur. Said to harbour the soul of a ruffian from the land of extreme cold. Physiology Ranosga bears a body similar to Baryonyx with deep blue scales throughout a majority of its body, but also white fur. This fur appears on its back, belly, heels, elbows, tail and head. It has a long snout riddled with teeth, with the canine teeth on the front corners of its lower jaw being the longest and sharpest. It has a long, sharp horn on the top of its head which is bright blue in colour. Lastly, its eyes are orange with yellow irises. Fur grows in between its horn. Its back features this fur, but in large quantities. Its tail has fur all over it, and some of it sags under said tail. The fur appears in short amounts on its chest, elbows and heels. It possesses three fingers, each with very long claws. They are also suited for blunt-force blows, but not raw. The Ranosga's hind legs are rather muscular, bearing three toes, each with grey claws. Behaviour When hungry, Ranosga are very aggressive and will attack just about anything smaller than it. They don't care what it is they fight, but due to high metabolism, they kill so it can sustain itself. This, however, isn't like Deviljho in the sense that it is constantly hungry. When it has sustained itself enough, it will go about its life without bothering other animals. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Ranosga are apex predators that have many ways of getting to its prey, though despite this, they feed mostly on fish, more commonly Speartunas. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Ranosga will attack anything smaller than it without hesitation, but will slow down if faced against an opponent bigger than it. In a Ranosga's eyes, size is everything. Tracks Ranosga leave behind a variety of tracks. Fish Scraps and Mint Ice can be found just about anywhere a Ranosga sets foot, but on walls, it will also leave Frozen Gashes in its wake. Specific Locale Interactions Ranosga commonly spend most of their time near the sea wherever they are. They rarely set foot further in land, but it isn't out of the question to find one of these beasts prowling about. In the Polar Field, Area 2 of the Frozen Seaway and Areas 1, 2 and 3 of the Polar Sea, it gains access to a new attack. Special Behaviours Ranosga's ecology on this matter is very straightforward; there isn't much to note about this topic, other than it will linger in the area a Speartuna can be caught, and in due time, will go to fish it out. Cutscene Introduction Brute on Ice - Frozen Seaway, Area 2 The hunter walks in from the entrance to Area 1, looking around for their target, but strangely, nowhere to be found despite sightings being clear. However, there are scraps of eaten fish lying about everywhere. The hunter walks further in the area, and hears heavy footsteps on the ice. The hunter takes notice and quickly hides behind an icy stalagmite, peeking around the corner to see their target, Ranosga, carrying a Zamite carcass in its mouth. It lays the carcass down and resumes feasting on it, and seeing the opportunity, the hunter decides to move in to land a sneak attack on it. They, however, accidentally trip over an icy rock beneath their feet. Their falling would have caught the Ranosga's attention, which it then proceeds to stop feeding and go straight for the hunter. The hunter quickly gets up and runs past the stalagmite they hid behind earlier, the Ranosga slamming its body into it, breaking it completely. The hunter turns around to face the Ranosga, which is recovering from slamming itself. It growls at the hunter, scraping each of its feet before letting out a loud, fearsome roar, thus beginning the hunt. Abilities Ranosga's abilities stem from the state of its forelimbs and how it uses them. One must also be mindful of its breath, for it contains an agent which freezes liquids entirely. In spite of this, breath attacks are not used very often. With this, Ranosga can freeze its own fists, and in doing so changes its moveset slightly while dealing impact damage. Moves General * Bite - Ranosga rears upwards and lunges for a bite, similarly to what Glavenus does. This has superb horizontal range and can knock hunters over, but is telegraphed longer. Minimal damage, but when enraged, this can inflict Iceblight. * Rushing Bite - Ranosga snaps its jaws after running. Due to the length of its jaws, it does not need to move far to bite. This can only be done after moving towards a target, and does minimal damage. When enraged, this may inflict Iceblight. * Tail Whip - Ranosga will turn around in a 180-degree turn and attempt to strike surrounding targets with its tail. It can do this either once or twice in one go. It may knock hunters over while dealing minimal damage. * Shoulderbarge - Ranosga will throw its body to the side in an attempt to hit a target. Throws Hunters away while dealing moderate damage. * Ram - Ranosga will lower its head and its horn to a considerable level before charging headlong into targets, before throwing its head upwards at the end. Deals high damage if hit by the horn, but deals moderate damage if hit elsewhere. Ranosga can only go straight when using this, but may use this twice when enraged. * Ice Crunch - Specific areas only. Ranosga will bite the ground and take out a chunk of ice, carrying it and crushing it in its maw. This deals moderate Ice Damage and throws Hunters away. * Icy Spit - Rage Mode only. Ranosga rears up and spits out a glob of frozen saliva. Deals moderate Ice damage while also inflicting Iceblight. In G-Rank, this leaves behind a small cloud of frozen moisture. * Cold Mist - Rage Mode only. Ranosga takes a deep breath and breathes out a cloud of frozen moisture. Extremely small Ice damage and inflicts Snowman initially, but in High-Rank onward, the mist will condense and freeze, inflicting those in it with Frozen. * Mist Trail - High-Rank and Rage Mode only. Ranosga takes a deep breath, and runs towards the victim while breathing out frozen moisture in a trail. This has the same effects as Cold Mist. * Mist Barrier - High-Rank and Rage Mode only. Ranosga takes a deep breath and breathes out the frozen moisture while also turning around on the spot, creating a barrier of some sort. It will use this beneath its feet. This has the same effects as Cold Mist. * Freezing Breath - G-Rank and Rage Mode only. Ranosga will take an even deeper breath then release it in the form of a spiralling breath attack. This does high Ice damage and inflicts Snowman, but reaches as far as Blangonga's own breath. Claws * Swipe - Ranosga will swing its claw to the side, similarly to Brachydios' hook attacks. Minimal damage and knocks Hunters over, but may do this twice when enraged, but with the other arm. * Vertical Slash - Ranosga will rear itself upwards as well as an arm. It will then drop, swinging its claw downwards. Does moderate damage and knocks Hunters towards it, but leaves itself open after doing this. * Double Claw - Ranosga will use both claws and swing its claws in a clapping motion, but avoids making actual contact with its arms. This is a pinning move. ** Icy Jaws - Ranosga places one of its forelimbs onto the Hunter/Comrade it pinned, and takes several deep breaths. If escape is too slow or a Dung Bomb or Pod isn't used in time, it will let loose an icy breath, which deals heavy Ice damage while also inflicting Snowman. Fists * Slam - Ranosga lifts its body into the air and slams one of its frozen fists onto the ground. A direct hit causes moderate damage, can throw Hunters horizontally and inflict Stun. * Hook - Ranosga swings its arm to the side, similarly to Brachydios. Minimal damage, but can knock Hunters over. Its tail can also harm, but it deals even less damage. * Double Slam - Ranosga uses raises both of its arms into the air, then proceeds to slam them. This results in throwing Hunters into the air, and a higher chance of inflicting Stun, but is less accurate. * Onslaught - High-Rank and Rage Mode only. Ranosga will growl before slamming its fists one by one while heading towards a Hunter. Unlike Brachydios, which does only 5 hits in total, Ranosga can do it infinitely until it passes by or hits. This also has slight tracking, but can be outflanked by running. This does moderate damage. Rage and Tired States Rage State Ranosga will breathe an icy mist all over itself, which freezes its fur, before letting out a roar. During this, Ranosga gains access to Ice-elemental moves and it will freeze its forelimbs to become fists. Ranosga is also faster, and is less susceptible to toppling. Tired State Ranosga will fail to use most attacks without tripping, slipping or falling over completely. During this, it constantly drools a cyan liquid which freezes beneath its feet as it touches the icy floor. Ranosga's attacks are telegraphed more in this state, and stays like this even longer than it does in Rage State. Mounts Hunters mount Ranosga's head, back and tail. Ranosga will try to shake itself to get the hunter off, as usual, while also roaring. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Superfamily: Long Claw Wyvern * Family: Rano Habitat Range Ranosga are highly specialised in cold climes, but are incapable of surviving elsewhere. On a side note, they only appear near entrance points to the sea, waiting for fish or marine prey to swim past. If a Ranosga's feeding point has been rendered useless in some way (either by freezing over or a predator lingering), Ranosga will travel to find a new spot. This is how Ranosga have been seen in the Tundra, but there have been no confirmations of a Ranosga ever living there. Ecological Niche Ranosga are apex predators, but they commonly feed on fish despite common belief. Unless they have to, Ranosga will feed on Popo, Anteka and basically anything it is able to kill, eating every piece of meat to sustain itself from the cold. Despite this, Ranosga compete with a variety of predators, like Barioth, Gigginox, Glacial Agnaktor and, better known as its 'rival', the Bagarala. Fights between these two wyverns have known to have been intense and somewhat fun to watch. On a side note, it has been known to attack Deviljho, but there have been no sightings of the specimens past their encounter with one. Biological Adaptations Despite known facts that Ranosga spend most of their adult lives near the sea, and most of their prey comes from such, they don't actually have anything that help them swim, and instead adopts a completely land-based lifestyle. The fur located on its body acts as an insulator, trapping every possible bit of heat wherever it goes, but freezes if the Ranosga chooses to use them as armour instead. However, this means Ranosga will get hungry quickly. Its claws are long and sharp, but are not adapted for slicing, but instead, are curved inward slightly so it helps them to catch prey when it passes by. The enlarged pair of canine teeth found on its lower jaw are also used for catching, which grow slightly inward to prevent prey from escaping. The teeth near these fangs are used for puncturing instead. The elongated horn found on its head has been confirmed that it is not used as a fishing implement, and even lacks the natural design of one. Instead, it is used entirely as a weapon. Lastly, its saliva has been known to freeze as soon as it comes into contact with the cold air, using an agent similar to liquid hydrogen. It slathers its arms with these while they are closed, which freezes the claws in place, but are now used for blunt attacks. The Ranosga only uses this when absolutely necessary, or it is enraged. This, however, will melt over time and be used as normal. Behaviour Ranosga are nomadic to some extent and don't tend to choose territories, but they will stay around an exploitable source of food, leaving only if it becomes invalidated or a stronger predator takes it. Ranosga are also driven by its metabolism to attack anything it can eat, which is why they're feared among villages whose fishermen make their living at sea, especially at polar regions. After eating, it will warn fellow Ranosgas that have eaten of its arrival with a loud, bark-like call. Ranosga pairing couples can only be seen if this noise occurs. Young Ranosga have never been sighted, and is thought that they are kept hidden in dens. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. The second break drastically weakens the power of getting hit by its horn during Ram. * Its claws can be wounded individually. * Its back can be broken. * Its tail can be severed. * Its ice armour on its back, hind legs and tail can be broken, and refresh when it comes active again. Breaking the hind legs' armour will topple Ranosga, regardless if it is in Rage Mode or not. ** The ice armour will not form on its tail if it has been severed already. * Its frozen fists can be broken. Once broken, they are reverted back to claws. ** This does not affect the claw breaks. ** These count as one break instead of individual. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical () When Armoured Elemental Canon Fanon () On ice-armoured parts Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Bagarala Bagarala and itself are natural rivals, evident from their aggressive behaviours towards each other when they are in the same area. Ranosga will oftentimes forget it was even fighting the Hunter(s) and instead focus its attention on Bagarala. Turf War Pending Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Unique Carves G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Ranosga can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered and gain the usual changes. Frenzy Ranosga's bite, claw and spitting-based attacks will inflict the Frenzy. Be warned; Ranosga are also capable of going Apex. Apex Ranosga gains access to attacks normally meant for Rage Mode. Hyper Ranosga's head, forelimbs, flanks and tail can be powered up. Tempered Ranosga is a LV2 Tempered Monster and gains all usual changes. Quests Village Low-Rank High-Rank Multiplayer Low-Rank Notes * Credit to FireBall13 for attack ideas, Ranosga's render, name change and the allowance to mention Bagarala. Trivia * Ranosga is GoldenDragonIlo's first Brute Wyvern and one of his first ever monster creations after Turajango. ** It is also considered his signature monster alongside Turajango. * Prior to its addition to Fanon, Ranosga initially had the name "Ranoyxe", but was changed to avoid it sounding too similar to Baryonyx, the animal it is based on. * Ranosga initially had its own ailment, but was changed to have Frostbite and then Frozen on Fanon due to heavy similarities. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Frozen Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo